Silent Spills and Window Sills
by AmiraAlmighty
Summary: One shot about Orihime and Ichigo. What was Orihime really thinking about when held captive in Las Noches? Enjoy! And please leave a review! That makes me super happy! Also, want more IchiHime one shots? Tell me! Think I'm no good? Tell me!


_Please Ichigo…please come find me. _

The small girl looked out the barred window and sighed. It had been days; no, months and no signs that her friends were coming for her.

_Maybe it's better this way._

The hot tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision, threatening to spill over.

_I mean…I never wanted to them to get hurt…I never wanted them to come…_

_I am doing my job…I am protecting them._

The flood gates burst and the salt water trickled down her face, exploring all of its unique contours.

…_I am protecting him._

The permanent crescent moon hung in the sky spilling its light onto the barren waste land below. The teenage girl looked on, leaning on her elbows as she peered out the window and shifted her weight from one knee to the other.

Her lifeless eyes stared off at nothing in particular as her mind wandered.

_I can still picture him._

She gripped the edge of her black and white uniform, rubbing the rough fabric between her fingers.

_That beautiful orange hair…those soft brown eyes…_

She rested the side of her head of her arm, and continued to stare off into space.

…_to me…he had the most beautiful face…a few sharp features but beautiful. I loved the permanent scowl he had, and that awful short temper. _

The hot tears began saturating the long white sleeve of her uniform, tinting it a little as she continued to reminisce.

_I always loved that about him._

She began thinking of her old life, her old friends, and wondered if she really did make the right choice by coming here. Who is to say that the Arrancars did not already destroy Soul Society or Karakura town?

_Then this all would have been a colossal waste._

The girl clenched her eyes shut and pounded her left fist onto the concrete window sill, her long hair spilling over her shoulders.

_I'll never get the chance now…_

Soft whimpers now escaped her lips as she cradled herself back and forth.

…_I am such a wimp…I should have told him when I had the chance…_

Her mind went back to that night, the night she had left everyone; left him. She had entered his room through his window searching for the right words to say it. To say goodbye…

So she confessed her love to him? But he was in a deep sleep…surely it didn't count. Orihime could remember leaning closer to him, his eyes closed tight, his breathing even and strong. As the distance between them closed in she remembered her heart feeling as if it was going to burst from her chest, as it does now. She could see her tears spilling on his face, and could feel the warmth of his breath as she neared his lips.

So what pulled her away?

She dug her nails into her shoulders as she hugged her self.

_I was such an idiot. _

_I should have just done it._

_I should have kissed him._

_Why didn't I do it?_

_I love him._

Her sobs grew in volume as she realized the sincerity of her own words.

_I love him._

She leaned back onto the floor and let the sobs pass through her throat.

_I love him._

Orihime cringed as she heard the door opened in its routine manner.

_I lo- Damn it, Ulquiorra is already here…I am going to be in so much trouble if he finds me like this._

She quickly snapped her torso up and wiped at her eyes, hoping they wouldn't be too swollen. She tucked her hair behind her ears and tried smoothing out her uniform before returning to sitting perched by the window. At least they could let her day dream…

_I'm sure it is just time to eat or something…_

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin as a hand rested on her right shoulder but her head remained frozen, staring forward.

_Ulquiorra never touches me…maybe it is Grimmjow…he has been looking at me strange enough lately._

She slowly pivoted her head towards the arm after taking a deep breath.

"Hello, Inoue."

Her heart nearly stopped, or at least skipped a beat.

Her eyes swelled up once again with tears and disbelief. She turned away and sobbed uncontrollably into her arms.

"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping on getting…"

The boy attempted to reach for her back to pull at her shoulder when a hand smacked him away.

"Orihime! What are you—"

The girl looked at him with fury in her eyes, tears of pure enragement streaming down her cheeks leaving behind a glistening trail.

"Stop messing with me! Aizen I know it is your stupid hypnosis…gigai…whatever! Stop fooling me!" She stood up, her footing unstable, "What's wrong with you people!"

"But Orihime…"

"Do you understand me Aizen? You have killed my spirit! I am broken because of you! You and stupid man slave Ulquiorra can stop with the mind games. It is like kicking a dead dog…what's the use?"

She continued to weep as she backed into the corner.

"Orihime it's me." His deep brown eyes danced across her face. "It's me."

She shook her head in disbelief. "K-kurosaki…"

"Yes it's me." He smiled half heartedly, it was only then she noticed all of the wounds scattered around his chest and body. She ran her hands across them, reaching up for his hair and running her fingers through it.

She could feel the warmth of his skin, of his heart, something no gigai could fake.

"I-Ichi…go?"

He smiled and pulled her close, pressing her towards him and her arms hung by her sides lamely.

"It's all over now Orihime." He lifted her head with his hand, "We can go home now."


End file.
